TR, Les Mis, Saigon, and TMR?
by PayThePryce
Summary: PG for horribly graphic deaths that can occur to Lara to the tune of Do you Hear the People Sing?...ok, not really. Anywhodi, these are just a few song-fics with strange crossover-ties and yadda yadda...just read 'em!
1. Do You Hear The Deadly Thing?

Ok, even though I realize that the odds of a Tomb Raider player listening to Les Miserables are low, and the odds of a Les Miserables listener playing Tomb Raider might be even lower, but still! I am one of those player/listeners, and once when watching my brother play the level ATLANTIS, I thought up a spur-of-the-moment song to the tune of DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING? The first verse is dedicated to the clanking door thing with jagged sides that closes, then opens, then closes over and over again, and if your timing's poor, then it slices you in half. The first two lines are the originals, spur-of-the-moment, and the rest is something I sat down to and actually thought about. The second verse is for the demon-flying-creatures, with the big red wings. When my brother played this once, he hid in this one alcove and cowered from the sound of beating wings, and we couldn't quite tell where the beast was. He moved a bit, and the thing leaped in and attacked him without warning. Soooooo....here it is!   
  
  
Do you hear the Deadly Thing?  
Making the clanking sound of death,  
All you hear is horrid grinding  
As you breathe your final breath,  
  
When the beating of your heart  
Falls to the clang and to the blast,  
There is a soul about to part  
And she's dead at last!  
  
  
no middle verse, muaha  
  
  
Do you hear the Deadly Thing?  
As it approaches through the air,  
Hear it beat its deadly wing  
But is it here or is it there?  
  
You can hardly tell at all,  
Until it leaps upon your head,  
So again Lara meets her fall  
And at last she's dead!

  
  
  
  
  
Lemme guess: stupid? 


	2. That Was For Horus

THE MUMMY RETURNS!!!  
  
...and so do I!!!  
  
This is a brief little diddy based on This is the Hour,' from no particular part of it, but taken from here and there. The line That was for Horus was, what I thought, a line too stupid to have been in the movie, when Ardeth kills Loch-Nah, and I could've SWORN that I had made it up. Then, in the novelization of The Mummy Returns...there it was. Right...at..the...exact...same...PLACE!   
  
That was for Horus,  
this was for him,  
It wasn't for us,  
this was not a whim.  
  
You say it's stupid,  
to kill this man,  
But I had a reason,  
you should understand,  
Season after season,  
Horus on my hand!  
(cometh dramatic strings)

  
  
  
  
  
And I guess that's it. 


	3. Are We There Yet?

  
Another Mummy/Miss Saigon! This time we go to the tune at the end of Act One, just before Bui-doi, you know, "No regrets--etc."...  
  
Alex: Arewethereyet  
Arewethereyet  
Arewethereyet  
Arewethereyet  
Arewethereyet  
Arewethereyet  
Arewethereyet  
Arewethereyet  
Arewethereyet  
Arewethereyet Loch-Nah: Noooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo  
Arewethereyet -noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo-noooo-nooo

  
  
  
  
  
I wonder how this could end? 


End file.
